we got married, capítulo 2
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: una hsitoria de comedia


Capítulo 2 conociendo la casa.

Finalmente las parejas están formadas- dijo Naomi en sentada en un foro que tenía en la parte de atrás We Got married en lo que Jalfred estaba sentado del otro lado del asiento.

Así es, ahora tocará que nos presenten donde es que van a vivir- dijo él sosteniendo unas hojas en sus manos- ¿Por cierto quien es tercer locutor que tendremos en este foro?

Bueno eso será una sorpresa porque no vamos a ver a las parejas- dijo Naomi en lo que comenzaba la historia.

Priss y Joong Hyun iban el coche, se veían ambos serios como, mientras iba manejando él y ella trato del romper el hielo.

¿Así que has tenido muchas presentaciones en Japón?- comento ella, y él había asentido con la cabeza

Si- fue lo que dijo en lo que seguía manejando parecía que la pregunta había sido demasiado obvia.

Ah bien- dijo Priss en lo que se cruzaba de brazos y veía por la ventana el camino hacía donde se dirigían parecía que ambos no hablaban mucho, en eso volteo él de manera discreta y pregunto.

¿Tienes una banda de rock?- comentó el distrayéndola un poco.

Si- comentó ella en lo que volteaba a verlo y él volteaba la cara se notaba que era penoso sobre todo cuando se trataba de tener una conversación con alguien, sentía que debía darle el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera romper el hielo ya que comprendía que si era un poco difícil tratar de entablar una conversación con alguien que apenas y conocías.

Mientras tanto ya en camino también iban Ajhuma y Eric rumbo a la casa que les habían asignado.

¿Y dime como fue que te interesaste por la música?- comento Eric se notaba que estaba muy curioso en saber que tipo de mujer le había tocado para el programa.

Bueno me comencé a dedicar a escribir de música… mientras se quedaba pensativa (le digo o no le digo, que fue porque me interesaba Shinhwa) bueno me interesa ya que la música lo es todo…- dijo ella en lo que veía a Eric que se reía- ¿De qué te ríes?

Yo de nada… de nada… en lo que pensaba (tiene cara que es fan del grupo)

La otra pareja Lee Jun Ki y Yumegari llegarían caminando al lugar donde se encontraba la casa.

Y bien- dijo Lee Junki parecía que si habían congeniado desde que se habían visto. Eso de cazadora de sueños como és.

Yumegari se quedo pensativa para explicarle como era eso – Bueno según la leyenda… - y en eso tratando de que se entendiera trato de explicarle como es que su nombre venía de cazar los sueños de las personas.

-¿de verdad?- en lo que soltaba una carcajada sonora, ciertamente Lee Jun Ki se veía realmente divertido con la chica, estaban a dos pasos de llegar a su casa.

La última pareja estaba también en el coche con el mapa en manos G.O era de esos que sentía mucha curiosidad al respecto y tenía muchas preguntas en mente.

De verdad como lo dije en las entrevistas en tu país como me siento cómodo con gente México- fue lo que dijo en lo que tenía las manos sobre el volante.

En serio- dijo Lupe en lo que pensaba (¿vaya si que les ha gustado el país?)- A que chido.

A si ¡Chido! ¡Chido!- fue lo que dijo en lo que se reía, bien que también habían congeniado para una plática.

¿Primera vez que vienes a corea?- comentó el ya que obvio se acordaba de que Reik había estado en el país.

Bueno podría decirse que si y que no- le contesto en lo que seguían en el coche rumbo al lugar.

En lo que sorprendió a G.O -¿Cómo que si o que no?

Bueno es que si vine a dejar a Reik a Corea como parte de su producción pero nosotros hicimos el intercambio en Corea para que ustedes los recibieran, digamos que solo pise el aeropuerto.

G.O en esos momentos solto la carcajada más sonora que pudo y Lupe se le quedo viendo.

Lo siento, lo siento es que lo expresaste de un modo muy gracioso.

En el escenario de WGM

-Bueno que piensas de las parejas- comento Jalfred en lo que Naomi tenía también sus hojas en las manos.

Que decir la pareja uno se ve como si no tuviera mucha confianza para hablarse, los siento fríos y un poco distantes, ella como que quiere romper el hielo pero Joon Hyun la trata con reservas, bueno esa fue mi percepción comento –Naomi.

Si a mí parece lo mismo no ha sazón allí, de la pareja 2 pues se ve que como es la pareja madura creo que será mejor y más llevadero.- dijo Jalfred mientras el sillón seguía vacio.

Creo que tienes razón, sobre la pareja tres creo que será la más divertida sabemos que Jun ki es muy gracioso cuando se propone- comento Naomi en lo que antes de que terminarán con la conclusión de la última pareja.

¿Oye Jalfred creo que la audiencia estará con la duda de quién será nuestro tercer conductor?- comento ella mirando a las cámaras.

Yo creo que si creo que lo vamos a presentar ahora mismo que salga, vamos a darle una ronda de aplausos a T.O.P de Big bang – en lo que entraba el chico y se sentaba representando a los coreanos.

Buenas noches- comento él en lo que se sentaba en la silla de en medio y saludaba a los conductores.

¿Qué te ha parecido el programa hasta ahora?- comento Naomi.

Bueno… Creo que sería interesante ver como se vuelve este we got married internacional.

Así es y bueno seguimos con el programa para que vean los televidentes.

La pareja uno ya había llegado a la casa Yong Hyun sacó las maletas de ambos mientras ella entraba por la puerta de la casa de madera y se quedo maravillada viendo el decorado de la casa que tenía que ver con dos guitarras puestas en unos tripes una de color blanco y la otra negro, en la pared había notas musicales y fue la primera vez que se le vio a Priss sonreír lo cual le llamo la atención a Yong hyun le extraño y paso con las maletas, había también en la sala dos posters de ambos como cantantes, lo cual sorprendió grandemente a la pareja.

Pregunta: ¿Qué te pareció el entorno?

Priss: Bueno creo que la casa es lo bastante acogedora sobre todo ver la sala muy de acuerdo con lo que inspira la música que creo que es para ambos lo más importante.

Pregunta :¿Hasta ahora como van las cosas?

Jong Hyun: Soy una persona más de actuar que ser de las que habla para interactuar, creo que ambos nos está costando trabajo pero creo que nos vamos a ir adaptando poco a poco.

En la casa de Ajhuma y Eric había la decoración clásica y coreana que se utilizaba en la casa, la cual pues no era de extrañar para ambos

Bueno vamos a entrar dijo Eric en lo que pasaba primero a la casa y Ajhuma se quedaba atrás.

Ey oye- dijo ella en lo que Eric volteaba asombrado

-¿Qué no me vas a cargar para entrar por la puerta?- dijo ella en lo que Eric le dijo seriamente.

¿Pero por que si todavía no nos hemos casado? En lo que entraba a la casa con todo y las maletas.

¡Guau!- dijo Eric en lo que veían la decoración más a fondo algunas paredes estaban pintadas de verde claro simulando la tradición tanto de corea como de un ambiente más natural.

En uno de los sillones se encontraban dos muñecos de peluche un gato blando y un chimpancé del otro lado, obviamente no podía faltar un poster muy grande en la sala la cual Eric había preparado con todos los integrantes los cuales sostenían un corazón cada uno.

¡Pero mira que lindos!- fue lo que dijo Ajhuma en lo que los veía a todos, en eso en lo que ella bobeaba por el poster Eric se perdió por un rato y regreso con un ramo de rosas rojas para dárselo.

Pregunta ¿Qué piensas de cómo van las cosas ahora?

Ajhuma: bueno al principió sentí que Eric estaba siendo frío al respecto con haber llegado la casa pero creo que el ramo de rosas fue un gran detalle.

Pregunta ¿Cómo te sentiste en tu casa?

Eric: Primero que nada, creo que si uno está casado debe primero tratar de romper hielo; y bueno luego veremos que pasa las relaciones a veces son complejas pero espero que resulte bien.

En la casa de Yumegari y Lee Jun Ki que ya se encontraban adentro de la misma, se podía ver una decoración tierna y además también había cosas muy del estilo épico de Corea del sur lo que si había era en la decoración nubes en las paredes y si había un cofre allí con una leyenda.

Vaya- comento Lee jun Ki- la casa esta asombrosa.

Yumegari solo dijo que si con la cabeza

Qué te parece si la recorremos para ver que más nos tienen preparado- comentó él, agarrándola de los hombros mientras la llevaba por delante, si que se notaba que era alguien cálido y amigable ante las cámaras. Recorrieron toda la casa.

Pregunta: ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión?

Yumegari : Bueno creo que él es lo suficientemente agradable, de hecho al igual que yo estaba emocionado por ver la casa.

Pregunta: ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Jun Ki: De verdad nervioso, -mientras se reía y se frotaba la cabeza- será una muy buena experiencia.

La última pareja no sería la excepción mientras G.O bajaba del coche para ir a la parte atrás de la cajuela para sacar las tres maletas de Lupe y la que traía para él.

¿Guau, si que cargaste con muchas cosas?- fue lo que dijo G.O.

Bueno, no fue nada más tantito- comento ella en lo que se sonreía y entraba ella a la casa.

G.O se quedo sorprendido y le dijo – Ey Ey, no entres todavía.

¿Pero, por que?- se asombro ella con la mano en la perilla de la casa.

Eso es no es tradición- comentó el en lo que rápido se encaminaba con las maletas y entonces pasaba como volido a la parte de adentro, sin haberse fijado en el decorado de la sala. Lupe se quedo con la cara de signo de interrogación.

Entonces la cargo y le dijo ella- ¡Oye, oye!

Es tradición dijo él y atravesaron la puerta con ella en los brazos. Una vez que la bajo ellos se quedaban viendo la sala que estaba con sillones verdes una alfombra roja y en la pared estaba medio corazón con la bandera de corea y otra con la México.

Lupe solamente junto la mano y dijo vaya pero que lindo se ve.

G.O también estaba sorprendido de lo que veía en la casa, si que habían logrado combinar los dos estilos solamente se río- Vaya imagino que aquí estaremos comenzando nuestra vida de casados.

Pregunta: ¿Cómo te sientes con una persona extranjera?

Lupe: Bueno sería interesante ver que saldrá de todo esto ya que si parece que somos culturas diferentes.

Pregunta: ¿Esperabas un matrimonio internacional?

G.O : La verdad que no – mientras se reía- pero es bueno saber que me toco alguien de México, la verdad desde que nos vimos me sentí cómodo con ella, de hecho todavía pienso que tendremos que aprender mucho uno del otro su gente nos trato muy bien y creo que hay que corresponder.

Hasta ahora es lo que tenemos para el capítulo de hoy- comento Naomi viendo que el tiempo se les venía encima- T.O.P hasta ahora cual ha sido tu visión de lo que has visto.

Bueno, lo que visto es que va a estar muy interesante, es la primera vez que conduzco un programa así, pero creo que será muy bueno ver como WGM se ha extendido mucho más y mucha gente está interesado.

Eso sí que tienes razón- comentó- Jalfred, por lo pronto vamos a ver en el siguiente capítulo cual será la misión que les espera a ambas parejas.

Continuara…


End file.
